kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Trailer-Hou
The is Kamen Rider Drive's rifle-like Shift Car weapon utilized when he assumes Type Formula, though he can also wield it as Type Tridoron. It first appears in episode 22. Like the Handle-Ken and Door-Ju, Shinnosuke names this weapon based on what it resembles: a semi truck, with the trailer section consisting a lot of its bulk. Similar to the Shift Cars and Signal Bikes, the Trailer-Hou is also sentient where it is powered by a specialized Core Driviar called the . Usage The Trailer-Hou can interchange between its and simply by pulling down the . In Trailer Mode, the Trailer-Hou not only houses Shift Formula inside of its , but is spacious enough to contain all of the Tire Exchange Shift Cars as well. It also utilizes a small visor called the for various purposes: searching for either Drive or Roidmudes, generating tracks in midair (being so huge, the Trailer-Hou has to generate three lanes worth of Shift Car tracks), and firing bullets from its front sides. While moving, its tires can provide protection from Super Heavy Accelerations and its hard body can resist multiple impacts and damages. In Cannon Mode, the Trailer-Hou can fire high output blue energy blasts. If Drive loads a Shift Car into its on top of the barrel, it announces the loaded Shift Car's name (either the form name of a Type Change Shift Car or the last name of a Tire Exchange Shift Car, though Type Formula-esque Tire Exchange Shift Cars follow "0of Shift Car and Shift Car name) followed by and allows him to fire other colored energy projectiles based on said Shift Car. *Shift Formula: *Shift Speed: *Shift Technic: Finishing attacks The Trailer-Hou has two Rider Shooting Full Throttle finishers, each corresponding to one of Drive's strongest Types. To activate them, Drive must load up to two Shift Cars into the within the Shift Container Barrel, which causes the to display the word "FULL" once it is completely loaded, before he pulls the . Trailer Impact= * : While assuming Type Formula, Drive inserts Shift Formula into the Shift Landing Slot before loading two other Shift Cars into the Shutter Gate Panel so that he may fire an enhanced projectile shot at the enemy. **Shift Speed & Shift Wild: Fires a blue energy blast. **Mantarn F01 & Jacky F02: Fires a blue energy blast. **Shift Speed & Midnight Shadow: Fires rapid energy bullets. **Mantarn F01 & Sparner F03: Fires a blue energy beam. **Jacky F02 & Sparner F03: Fires a blue energy stream. Triple Tune Finisher v2 vsTrailer Impact.PNG|Speed & Wild ver. F01 F02 F03 Trailer Impact.png|Mantarn F01 & Jacky F02 ver. Formula three + Trailer Impact.png|Speed & Midnight Shadow ver. F01 F03 Trailer Impact.png|Mantarn F01 & Sparner F03 ver. F02 F03 Trailer Impact.png|Jacky F02 & Sparner F03 ver. |-| Trailer Big Impact= * : While assuming Type Tridoron, Drive inserts a Type Change Shift Car (excluding Shift Formula) into the Shift Landing Slot before loading Shift Tridoron into the Shutter Gate Panel so that he may fire the actual Tridoron at the enemy. Initiating this attack causes Drive to revert to one of his weaker Types depending on which Type Change Shift Car he uses. **Shift Speed: This version is strong enough to destroy even a Super Evolved Roidmude while immediately reverting Drive to Type Speed. **Shift Technic: This version is strong enough to forcibly defuse a Roidmude that underwent Fusion Evolution upon contact while immediately reverting Drive to Type Technic. Speed Hou.png|Speed ver. Fire the Technical Cannon!.png|Technic ver. Gallery Alternate Modes= Trailer_Mode.png|Trailer Mode Trailer Hou Cannon Mode.jpg|Cannon Mode |-| Type Wielding= Formula-Hou_TH.png|Type Formula Tridoron-Hou TH.png|Type Tridoron Notes *In the DX Trailer-Hou toy, if someone put the Shift Car into the Shift Landing Slot five times but didn't pull down the Flame Rear Grip, they can hear Mr. Belt complaining. *Unlike the previous weapons, Mr. Belt doesn't criticize Shinnosuke for naming the Trailer-Hou as he did, sadly, expect him to brand the weapon with said name. *Much like Type Formula, the Trailer-Hou has the designs of all eighteen Tire Exchange Shift Cars that aren't Type Formula-esque on its sides. *In the DX Trailer-Hou, when a Legend Rider Shift Car or Signal Bike is inserted into the Shift Landing Slot, it will announce . *The only Signal Bikes that have their names programmed into the DX Trailer-Hou are Signal Mach and Signal Chaser. The rest by default all announce . *As shown in some episodes, the Trailer-Hou moves at a pretty slow speed, just like a real trailer. Shinnosuke sometimes complains about the weapon's movement when he is about to use the weapon to activate the finisher with it. **This is because the Trailer-Hou doesn't automatically come with Drive when he transforms into Type Formula, instead having to move by itself to him for further use. Because of this, it is the first Super Form weapon that doesn't automatically come with the user after transforming into a Super Form. **However, if Drive summons the Trailer-Hou while in Type Tridoron, it moves at a much faster speed. *Shift Tridoron is the only Shift Car that stays alone when loaded into the Trailer-Hou's Shutter Gate Panel. This is due to said Shift Car being too big for a second one to fit inside with it. **Additionally, Drive using the Trailer-Hou in Type Tridoron is similar to the previous main Rider, Kamen Rider Gaim using the DJ Gun in Kiwami Arms. They both can use their Super Form's rifle-like weapon while in their Final Forms in a way that they couldn't do in said Super Forms and unleash a new form of finishers. *The DX Trailer-Hou toy has a sound byte, triggered when Shift Tridoron is inserted into the Shift Landing Slot. It is unknown if this effect will appear in the series proper, as well as what would happen if this variation of the Trailer Big Impact is ever performed. External Links *TV Asahi's page on Trailer-Hou Category:Rider Weapon Category:Guns Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Form-exclusive Weapons